A virtual machine may utilize flash memory caching for improved efficiency compared with conventional hard drive storage techniques. For example, improvements to efficiency may include increased read speeds, increased storage write speeds, reduced storage input/output (I/O) contention, and reduced storage network traffic. In a system with a large number of devices hosting virtual machines, configuring those virtual machines for caching can be a significant burden on administrators of such systems.